Mods
Mods Here listed is small descriptions about mods for paradox titles of all. Divded by /gsg/ created mods, and the rest. Please feel free to add your mod to this list, or add other mods you may know it. /gsg/ Created Mods Many /gsg/ regulars have made many mods over the years. Here's all the mods made by /gsg/ regulars. Click on the hyperlink for more info on that mod. Europa Universallis 3 Flipped Map Mod - Download - Thread A map mod made by a /gsg/ regular that a flips the world map in different directions. Might give a new perspective on your rightful clay. Victoria 2 MiniMod - Download A mod developed by a /gsg/ regular, based upon recommendations by /gsg/ users. Compatible with NNM, this mod adds more flavour events and more chances for BELIEVABLE WORLDS while not changing the gameplay too much. The mod also includes a lot of little balancing changes, including giving communists and fascists more of a chance.This mod is a must have, along with NNM. Download includes New Nation Mod compatible, and non-compatible. Napoleons Legacy - Download Another mod in development by a /gsg/ regular, this mod is more of a scenario that wishes to address the nature of a world where Napoleon was victorious in his campaign on Russia and on the UK. Featuring civil wars, believable worlds, and lots of variety and challenge, this mod can be quite fun.One of the best alternate history mods out there. Modern Age Mod - Download - Thread A third mod made by a /gsg/ regular, featuring modern borders, in development, and includes new flavour events, techs, and a few changes here and there to allow for optimum believable worlds.Currrently in heavy development, and planned to be released soon. This is differnet from the previous Moden Day Mod, in that it starts in 1992 and is a complete Victoria 2 overhaul. 4Chanic Wars - Download Yet another mod made by a /gsg/ regular, that removes every nation and replace them by 4chan boards and internet communities. Currently abandonded. Blob Mod - Download - Thread Another abomination coming the people that brought you Modern Day Mod, this one removes the infamy limits on casus bellis, and make them justify instantly. Plays out like a HoI3 game, and also intergrates the Lucky Nation feature from Napoleons Legacy to make it so it's not just UK and France taking over the world every game. Shattered World Mod - Download - Thread A mod that plans to balkanise the entire world into administrative zones, provinces, and states, with the goal being to create believable worlds and the ability to play as tiny nations and stand a chance. Sort of like the Shattered Europe Scenario for MiscMods for EU3. Currenlty only The United States, Mexico, and Australia are shattered. Crusader Kings 2 Fall of Rome - Download (Warning outdated. CK 1.06.) Yet another mod being developed by a /gsg/ regular, this mod seeks to address Rome circa 475 AD. The author is insanely good at finding obscure history sources, so this mod is far more historical than most.Currently the author is MIA, and it doesn't work with most versions of CK2. SWMH+autism - Download A mostly cosmetic mod package which bundles together SWMH, Armoires ARKO Pack and NB+. Respectively, these mods add a redrawn map, enhanced coat of arms and improved borders. This mod also recolours most of Europe in order to provide an alternative to the questionable default colour scheme of swmh. /gsg/ Mods In Development Non-/gsg/ Released Mods Europa Universallis 3 MiscMods - Download - Thread A mod addressing many balance issues, adding new nations, and fixing a lot of things in EU3 without getting too crazy. Many consider it to be a perfect balance between vanilla EU3 and the more drastic mods. This is definatly a must-have mod. MEIOU - Download - Thread A complex overhaul mod that drastically changes the core EU3 gameplay. Featuring a new map, new colours, new countries, new everything, this mod might be worth a shot. A lot of criticism of this mod stems from the myriad of maluses and modifiers that many consider to be artificial difficulty. Its art style is not for everyone.